


Groundhog Day

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, First Kiss, Groundhog Day, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: In his second semester at the Academy, Fitz keeps reliving February 2nd...until he gets it right.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620433
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Groundhog Day! I had the idea for this story last year and then never wrote it...but here it finally is. Thanks to @blancasplayground for making all the words better <3

_February 2, 2004_

Fitz woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He’d had to turn the volume up to make sure he didn’t oversleep again, but now the sound was so loud it startled him from his sleep so quickly he nearly fell out of the bed.

Bloody Beyoncé was playing again. What did ‘crazy in love’ even mean?

He reached over to turn the alarm off without opening his eyes and misjudged the distance, knocking his alarm clock to the floor as his arm moved haphazardly over his nightstand in his search for the offending sound.

“Great. Just great,” he mumbled.

This was not the most auspicious way to start the new semester, and he had such high hopes. His first semester hadn’t gone _badly_ exactly. It just hadn’t been as life-changing as he’d hoped. Oh, his classes had been everything he could have dreamed. They were challenging — for once in his life — and his classmates were brilliant. Though no one was as brilliant as _her_.

Jemma Simmons. He was going to talk to her today. He was almost sure of it.

The song ended and a far more palatable voice sounded from the floor beside his bed.

_“Happy Groundhog Day! It’s going to be another cold one. Snow on the way this evening…”_

There it was. He could reach the alarm clock if he just stretched his arm a bit. But his feet were tangled in the sheets and he went crashing to the floor, hitting his head against the nightstand.

_“...At the top of the hour we’ll get an update from Punxsutawney Phil --”_

Fitz’s hand finally found the alarm clock and he slammed the button to shut it off before dropping back onto the floor.

Bloody Americans and their bloody groundhog. The only thing you could learn from a groundhog seeing its shadow was if it was sunny or not. And he could see that for himself. The sunlight streaming through the window was practically blinding him as he lay on the floor. Sitting up, he reached up to touch his forehead. He pulled his hand back quickly. No blood, but it already felt sore.

Scrambling to his feet he made his way to the bathroom and sure enough there was a large pink splotch right on his forehead. So much for making a good impression on Simmons today. He’d just have to think of something clever enough to say so she wouldn’t notice he’d managed to hurt himself getting out of bed in the morning.

* * *

Fitz’s mouth worked, but no words came out. When Dr. Ross had called out their names, he had been filled with excitement. This was his chance. He’d have a whole semester to work with her. With Simmons. She was brilliant. He knew that. And beautiful. And kind. But now that he was beside her, he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Are you alright?” she asked, a look of concern coming over her face as she examined him. “Oh!”

He turned his head quickly, noting the direction of her gaze, but her hand was already reaching out to touch him. Her fingers were cool and professional as they probed the tender spot on his forehead.

“Leave it alone. I’m fine,” he grumbled.

“Oh...alright. I was just trying to help,” she said primly. “It looks like you’re going to have quite a bump there.”

She turned away from him and started to read the instructions for the lab they were set to do.

Why did he just do that? Now she was probably mad at him. And it had felt so nice to have her touch him...even if it was because he was an idiot.

They worked side by side for the next hour, only speaking when necessary. He was still trying to come up with something to say when they sat down to complete all the necessary calculations to finish their lab report.

She had taken the lead during the lab, but doing the calculations was something he was good at. Maybe he could dazzle her that way. But as they worked through the calculations, she was always two steps ahead of him, leaving him feeling completely unnecessary.

Once they finished their report, he steeled himself to invite her out for a cup of tea. Maybe he’d be less nervous outside of the lab.

“Simmons —“

“Oh, Milton! There you are.” Simmons had turned to another classmate with a big smile on her face. “Did you want to get that cup of coffee?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

Milton. His heart sank like a ton of lead. Had he just missed his chance? If she was actively seeking out Milton of all people just to get away from him, it really felt like maybe she didn’t even want to be friends.

But then he reminded himself that this was the semester when everything was going to change. And he still had one more chance today. There was no way she’d miss the start of semester party in the Boiler Room.

* * *

“Another water, hon?” The bartender looked at him sympathetically and he nodded before turning his attention back to the couple across the room. And he was 98% sure at this point that they were an actual couple. He couldn’t even string more than three words together and _Milton_ somehow managed to hold her hand and...kiss her? And she was very enthusiastically kissing him back.

Well, now he was 100% sure they were together. He downed his water in disgust and gave a wave to the bartender before heading back to his dorm. Snow was falling gently on the sidewalk and it made the world seem eerily quiet. Which was fine. He might as well get used to being alone.

_February 2, 2004...again_

Fitz woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He must have forgotten to reset it last night because he didn’t have an early class today.

Not Beyoncé again.

He reached over to turn the alarm off without opening his eyes and misjudged the distance, knocking his alarm clock to the floor as his arm moved haphazardly over his nightstand in his search for the offending sound.

“Great. Just great,” he mumbled.

Yesterday had been a complete and utter disaster. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to get out of bed today. Wasn’t really worth it, was it? Simmons was probably still playing tonsil hockey with Milton.

_“Happy Groundhog Day! It’s going to be another cold one. Snow on the way this evening…”_

That was weird. Groundhog Day was yesterday.

There it was. He could reach the alarm clock if he just stretched his arm a bit. But his feet were tangled in the sheets and he went crashing to the floor, hitting his head against the nightstand.

_“...At the top of the hour we’ll get an update from Punxsutawney Phil --”_

Fitz’s hand finally found the alarm clock and he slammed the button to shut it off, shaking his head to clear the fog. He must have hit his head harder than he thought. He had the strangest sense of deja vu.

As the morning went on he kept having that funny feeling that he’d done it all before. Done everything _exactly_ the same before. Especially when he ended up in the wrong class because he thought it was Tuesday. If he believed such a thing was possible he’d think he was reliving the same day he’d lived through yesterday. But that was ridiculous. Maybe this was all some sort of elaborate prank?

When he finally made it to the chem lab and the only empty seat was next to Simmons — and she had a frazzled look about her as she worked through the lab on her own — that’s when he was sure something was wrong.

“Where have you been?” she hissed. “Oh my god, are you alright?”

Her voice had softened and he slapped his hand to his forehead where he knew he had a goose egg forming.

“Ouch!”

“Fitz!”

“Sorry. I’m fine.” He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the world around him. “Just an idiot.”

“Fitz…” Her hand gently touched his forehead and it soothed the ache...at least a little bit. “I don’t think you’re an idiot.”

“You don’t?”

“No, of course not.”

“Oh.” So maybe he wasn’t reliving the day...maybe he was just dreaming because this was how the day should have gone.

She finally pulled her hand away. “Are you ready to get started on the lab?”

“Yeah. ‘Course.”

This time he moved faster, easily keeping up with her as they completed their work.

“You’re really good at this,” she finally said as they finished up their lab in a companionable silence.

“Uh, thanks. You too.” He paused, then added, “I’ve got all the calculations done.”

“What? How?” she asked as he rattled off the answers. Simmons gazed at him with a look of awe. Maybe that was the way to her heart after all.

She still made him walk through everything with her, but when she seemed satisfied that he did, in fact, have the correct answers she gave him a broad smile.

He stared back at her, unaccustomed to that ray of sunshine being directed at him. Maybe he should try to ask her out.

“Simmons —“

“Oh, Milton! There you are.” Simmons had turned to another classmate with a big smile on her face. “Did you want to get that cup of coffee?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

Milton. Not again. But assuming he knew what was going to happen next, he had one more chance. She would be at the Boiler Room later that night. So all he had to do was be ready to talk to her before she could end up with Milton.

* * *

“Another water, hon?” The bartender looked at him sympathetically and he nodded before turning his attention back to the couple across the room.

He was too late. Whatever happened between Milton and Simmons must have happened earlier in the day.

He downed his water in disgust and gave a wave to the bartender before heading back to his dorm. He might as well get used to being alone.

_February 2, 2004...and again_

Fitz woke to the sound of his alarm clock. The sound was so loud it startled him from his sleep so quickly he nearly fell out of the bed.

Beyoncé again. No surprise there.

Maybe it had all been a dream. He stayed still for a moment, knowing not to move too quickly. He reached up to touch his forehead. No bruise.

He didn’t quite believe this was really happening. Too much like a cheesy American movie. But if it _was_ then this was a perfect opportunity for him to experiment a bit.

He waited until the song was over before reaching over to shut off the alarm.

_“Happy Groundhog Day! It’s going to be another cold one. Snow on the way this evening. At the top of the hour we’ll get an update from Punxsutawney Phil --”_

Fitz’s hand carefully found the alarm clock and he turned the alarm off.

If he was going to repeat this same day over and over again -- for some unknown reason -- he needed a plan. He didn’t have to waste time doing his homework, so he had all day to find a way to impress Simmons. Since for some reason it seemed to be Milton standing between him and Simmons, the most efficient route would be to eliminate Milton from the equation.

Plan made, he jumped out of bed and started getting ready.

* * *

Simmons seemed to be looking at him from the corner of her eye as they worked through the lab…again. He was getting really good at this.

As they worked through the calculations together, he started working in subtle digs at Milton. He didn’t know much about him, but he did know that Milton was agreeable. Annoyingly agreeable. It set Fitz’s teeth on edge. And he had a cabbage head.

Simmons couldn’t like it much either. And if she did, then maybe she wasn’t who he thought she was. And he really, really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“I think it’s important for people to think for themselves?” he prodded.

“Oh yes. Of course. How can you really know someone if they don’t share their opinions?”

“So you, ah, don’t like people who don’t have their own opinions?”

Simmons frowned.

“Fitz...I’m not sure what you are trying to say.”

“I’m just saying that Milton is the worst!”

Oh bloody hell. He hadn’t meant to say that.

Her eyes went wide and she stood up.

“You’re extremely rude. That wasn’t kind. Milton might not be as smart as you, but he is certainly a much nicer person.”

Milton was walking by and Simmons called to him.

“I’m ready for that cup of coffee. Did you want to go now?”

“Yes. We can do whatever you want.”

She took Milton’s arm and steered him out of the lab, shooting Fitz a glare as she went.

He dropped his head onto his folded arms.

Hopefully he’d have a chance to try this again.

_February 2, 2004...yet again_

Fitz woke to the sound of his alarm clock.

Beyoncé again.

He stayed still for a moment, knowing not to move too quickly. He reached up to touch his forehead. No bruise.

He waited until the song was over before reaching over to shut off the alarm.

_“Happy Groundhog Day! It’s going to be another cold one. Snow on the way this evening. At the top of the hour we’ll get an update from Punxsutawney Phil --”_

Fitz’s hand carefully found the alarm clock and he turned the alarm off. It seemed like he had another chance to fix things. He’d really made a mess of things yesterday...today? That wasn’t important. What was important was that he didn’t do it again.

Trying to make her dislike Milton had completely backfired. It seemed like a better approach would be to make her like _him_ more.

Mind made up, he headed to his closet to find the perfect tie.

* * *

Fitz did his best to be clever while they worked on their lab. But she kept coming right back at him.

“No, that can’t be right. That’s—”

“But it really is. It’s —“

“—dielectric polarization,” he finished, finally following her line of reasoning. “You’re brilliant, Jemma.”

Her eyes widened and he blushed, realizing what he’d said. He hadn’t meant to use her first name. It had just been so exciting to talk to her and he’d gotten carried away. But she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she stepped closer.

She was so close and her eyes were bright.

“Fitz…”

His brain stopped working as he considered kissing her. Maybe, just maybe, that was what he was supposed to do. Why his day kept repeating over and over. If he was wrong he’d just do this day all over again and she’d never have to know.

Their lips met in the most magical kiss he could have imagined. Soft. Sweet. Perfect.

And that was when the chemicals that they were no longer paying any bit of attention to boiled over...and exploded.

_February 2, 2004...again_

Fitz woke to the sound of his alarm clock.

Beyoncé. Of course.

He waited until the song was over before reaching over to shut off the alarm.

_“Happy Groundhog Day! It’s going to be another cold one. Snow on the way this evening. At the top of the hour we’ll get an update from Punxsutawney Phil --”_

Fitz pulled them covers up over his head. He wasn’t even going to bother getting up today. It clearly wasn’t worth it.

_February 2, 2004_

Fitz woke to the sound of his alarm clock.

Beyoncé. Right.

He waited impatiently for the song to finish.

_“Happy Groundhog Day! It’s going to be another cold one. Snow on the way this evening. At the top of the hour we’ll get an update from Punxsutawney Phil --”_

This time around he planned on using everything he’d learned so far. No Milton-bashing. No kissing her in the lab. No letting her go out for coffee. That shouldn’t be so difficult.

He headed for the closet to find his tie. She’d seemed to like that one.

* * *

Fitz kept up the conversation as they worked through the lab. He already knew what was going to happen and he was still impressed with how quickly she answered him.

“No, that can’t be right. That’s—”

“But it really is. It’s —“

“—dielectric polarization,” he finished. “You’re brilliant, Jemma.”

Her eyes widened and he blushed, realizing he’d done it again. It had just been so exciting to talk to her and he’d gotten carried away. She stepped closer.

She was so close and her eyes were bright.

This time he saw her gaze drop to his lips and he quickly cleared his throat.

“Did you want to grab a cup of tea after class?”

“What? I mean, yes, that would be lovely.” She looked flustered. He had done that to her.

A cup of tea led to dinner in the cafeteria. They talked about science and movies and home. She was every bit as amazing and he had thought. And she seemed to be just as interested in him. By the time she mentioned the start of the semester party in the Boiler Room, it felt like they had been friends their whole lives instead of just having their first conversation that day.

At the Boiler Room that night they talked and laughed, staying clear of the students dancing. Snow fell outside and Fitz had never been happier with how this day had turned out. It was getting late when they finally decided to say goodnight.

They walked together through the snow towards the dorms. Simmons stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“This is my building,” she said with a tilt of her head. “Goodnight Fitz.”

Then she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips across his. Fitz raised his fingers to touch his lips. Simmons — Jemma — has just kissed him. And nothing had exploded.

“That was perfect.”

“Yes...it really was.”

“Too bad you aren’t going to remember it.” For the first time since this crazy day had started five days ago, he really regretted that she wouldn’t remember their day together. He wasn’t sure he had the energy to do this all again.

“Why wouldn’t I remember?” She gave him an odd look.

The clock started chiming and Fitz looked up, panicked. Midnight. Everything was about to start over. But once the clock had sounded 12 times, nothing happened. He was still there, freezing his arse off in the snow, with Jemma beside him.

Fitz started to laugh. “Oh, never mind. No reason.”

“Did you want to come inside for a bit?”

“Yeah?” Fitz cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah.”

Maybe this was the way things were meant to be. The universe had finally gotten it right.

_February 2, 2027_

“Daddy, that isn’t right!”

“What do you mean?” Fitz said, with as much of a straight face as he could manage. Maddie had asked him to tell her the story of how he’d met Jemma as her bedtime story and he’d had to take some creative license.

“Time doesn’t work like that, does it?”

“Ah...of course not.”

“And anyway, mum already told me about how you met.”

“She did?”

“Yes...and in her story she was a princess.”

Fitz nodded. “Of course she was. Time for bed now, little monkey.”

Fitz tucked her in and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Maybe he hadn’t had to relive that one day over and over. But he was very happy he’d finally gotten things right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
